songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 7
|presenters = Helene Fischer Anke Engelke |opening = |host = NDR |interval = | entries = 44 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = 7 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = TBA |nex = |pre = }} This contest was the seventh contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. After Lena´s win in the 6th GreatVision Song Contest with her song "Traffic Lights", she reached 194 points, a new record of Points in the GreatVision History. The Contest move, after the first Edition, to for a second time. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Since the sixth edition all users can send two entries for each edition. So far fourty-four Countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results of the 6th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, as long as their venues fulfilled the requirements that NDR applied. Those were the following: * The venue must be available for at least 3 to 4 weeks before the contest and one week after the conclusion of the contest. * The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between End of Augsut and End September 2015, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Five cities had applied to host the contest: the capital city Berlin, Cologne, Munich, Dusseldorf and Hanover. Hamburg was withdraw because they was the host of the first edition in Germany. Location Cologne Colognian: Kölle , Germany's fourth-largest city (after Berlin, Hamburg, and Munich), is the largest city both in the German Federal State of North Rhine-Westphalia and within the Rhine-Ruhr Metropolitan Area, one of the major European metropolitan areas with more than ten million inhabitants. Cologne is located on both sides of the Rhine River, fewer than eighty kilometers from Belgium. The city's famous Cologne Cathedral (Kölner Dom) is the seat of the Catholic Archbishop of Cologne. The University of Cologne is one of Europe's oldest and largest universities. Cologne was founded and established in Ubii territory in the first century AD as the Roman Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium, from which it gets its name. "Cologne", the French version of the city's name, has become standard in English as well. The city functioned as the capital of the Roman province of Germania Inferior and as the headquarters of the Roman military in the region until occupied by the Franks in 462. During the Middle Ages it flourished on one of the most important major trade routes between east and west in Europe. Cologne was one of the leading members of the Hanseatic League and one of the largest cities north of the Alps in medieval and Renaissance times. Up until World War II the city had undergone several occupations by the French and also by the British (1918-1926). Cologne was one of the most heavily-bombed cities in Germany during World War II, the Royal Air Force (RAF) dropping 34,711 long tons of bombs on the city. The bombing reduced the population by 95%, mainly due to evacuation, and destroyed almost the entire city. With the intention of restoring as many historic buildings as possible, the successful postwar rebuilding has resulted in a very mixed and unique cityscape. Cologne is a major cultural center for the Rhineland; it hosts more than thirty museums and hundreds of galleries. Exhibitions range from local ancient Roman archeological sites to contemporary graphics and sculpture. The Cologne Trade Fair hosts a number of trade shows such as Art Cologne, imm Cologne, Gamescom, and the Photokina. Venue Lanxess Arena (originally Kölnarena, German for Cologne Arena) is an indoor arena, in Cologne, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany. The arena opened in 1998 and can accommodate 20,000 people. It is primarily used by VfL Gummersbach (team handball), Kölner Haie (ice hockey), and as a concert venue. The arena is spanned by a steel arch supporting the roof via steel cables. The height of the arch is 76 m (249 ft) and its weight is 480 tons. On June 2, 2008, it was announced that Kölnarena would be renamed Lanxess Arena, for a period of ten years. The sponsor, Lanxess AG, is a specialty chemicals group based in the Lanxess Tower in Deutz, Cologne. Format Semi Final allocation draw The Big 6 consiting of the Host Country , , , , & will first drawn, to decide in which of the both Semi-finals they must vote and on which number they perform in The Grand Final. After this the remaining 38 Countries will drawn to the remaining spots in Semi Finals and decide in which of them, they will perform. The Allocation Draw will held on the 1st September 2015. All Songs must be send until the 06th September 2015. Running order The running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. Returning artist Other countries Withdrawing countries * the Armenian broadcaster, annouced wil not return to the Contest so far. * the Azerbaijani broadcaster, annouced wil not return to the Contest so far. * the Canary Islands broadcaster, annouced wil not return to the Contest so far. * the Georgian broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Switzerland. Georgia is free and can use from other players. * the Gibraltar broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Iran. Gibraltar is free and can use from other players. * the Liechtenstein broadcaster, annouced wil not return to the Contest so far. * the Luxembourg broadcaster, annouced wil not return to the Contest so far. * the Mexican broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Aland. Mexico is free and can use from other players. * the Nauru broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Belarus. Nauru is free and can use from other players. * the Portugese broadcaster, annouced wil not return to the Contest so far. * the Puerto Rico broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to New Zealand. Puerto Rico is free and can use from other players. * the Romanian broadcaster, annouced wil not return to the Contest so far. * will withdraw because of thier bad results in the previous editions in the Contest. * the South Korean broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Tajikistan. South Korea is free and can use from other players. * the Spanish broadcaster, annouced wil not return to the Contest so far. * the Sri Lanka broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Argentina. Sri Lanka is free and can use from other players. Results Semi-Final 1 The Semi Final will have 19 Entries, 10 of them will qualified for the Grand Final. All Participants in the Semi Final must vote. Extra Vote Big 6 : Semi-Final 2 The Semi Final will have 19 Entries, 10 of them will qualified for the Grand Final. All Participants in the Semi Final must vote. Extra Vote Big 6 : Grand Final